Love during the years
by love-loves-love
Summary: Sam and Mikaela have a daughter,but what would happen when she met the autobots and fell in love with one. this is the story of how their love formed during the years.


**(Normal POV)**

"Jacqueline wake up!" yelled a 36 year old Mikaela to her 12 year old daughter.

"I'll be down in a minute mom!" yelled Jacqueline. Jacqueline was a pretty young girl she had the same image as her mother, but the personally of her father, Sam.

"I'm here" she yelled

"Finally Jackie your dad is waiting for you to take you somewhere so you guys can spend some time together." said Mikaela

"Finally, do you know how much I've been wanting a moment like this? He is always so busy" Jacqueline said

"I know that is why he made room for you today, honey" said Mikaela

"Okay so where is dad waiting?" she asked

"He's in the garage now go" Mikaela said "I'll be doing some shopping while you're gone ok"

"Okay mom see you later" said Jackie. Jackie walked up to the garage to where her dad was waiting. When she got their she got a interesting surprise, her dad was taking to his car.

"Okay so behave no funny business" she heard Sam say

"Dad are you going to keep taking to your car" She said causing him to jump.

"Jacqueline you scared me" Said 36 year old Sam.

"Dad you're the one that is scaring me, I knew Witwicky's were crazy but this is scary" she said

"Never mine anything now let's go" said Sam

"Okay so where are we going?" she asked getting in her dad's yellow, with black stripes Camero.

"How about we go out to eat, then to the arcade, and last but not least how about we get you that guitar you've been wanting" he said with a smile

"What! You're going to get me the guitar?" she yelled excited

"Yup I saw your report card and saw you had straight A's you deserve it kiddo" Said Sam smiling. Jacqueline squealed in excitement. Sam chuckled. He always did like to see her happy. Which is why she never meet the autobots. Sam thought she will always be afraid of being attacked. The autobots didn't like his chose at first, they wanted to meet her, but later agreed.

Sam drove to a nearby Ihop. When they got out of the car, Jacqueline skipped to the entrance, which made Sam chuckle. They walked in and got seated. They ordered and ate their food. They got to the arcade and Jacqueline beat her dad at almost all the games. They were in the arcade for almost four hours. Then they decided to go get the guitar. When they got their Jackie got excited.

"I don't know which one to chose" she said

"Just look around take your time" said Sam

Jacqueline was looking around when a guitar caught her eyes. It was a reddish-brownish color that was surrounded in black. She thought it was perfect.

"Dad that one is perfect!" she yelled

"Okay you can have that one" he said smiling

"Yes!" she said. They got the guitar and went home. Jacqueline saying thank you all the way. They got home and saw that Mikaela was home.

"Hey how was your bonding time" said Mikaela

"It was great I had so much fun I totally kicked dad's butt in the arcade" Jacqueline said proudly "He also got me a guitar"

"I'm glad you had fun, but you better get to sleep you have school tomorrow" said Sam

"Just one more week until summer vacation" she said

"We know now go to sleep" said Mikaela

With that she got to her room changed out of her cloths, put on her pajamas, and went to sleep.

**(Next mourning) (Jacqueline POV)**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I turned my alarm off and got ready for school. I changed into some jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt with a white undershirt, and blue converse.

"Hey mom, and dad" I said when I got downstairs.

"Hey honey come on sit down and eat your breakfast quick, so you won't be late" said my mom

"okay" I said. I ate my breakfast quick and when I was finish I had fifteen minutes to get to school.

"Okay bye mom and dad" I said. I walked to school and got there five minutes before school started. The day went by fast and I finished all my homework during study hall. I went to meet my friends after class. I usually hang out with the guys I don't know why though. We usually play basketball.

"Hey guys" I said to three best guy friends Miguel, Jake, and Raphael.

"Hey girl" said Miguel. The other two just nodded their hellos.

"So I have to get home in thirty minutes so should we start?" I said

"Okay so two on two?" asked Jake

"Yeah" I said

"Me and Raphael, and you and Miguel" said Jake

"Sounds good" said Miguel

We were playing pretty good Miguel and I were winning 19- 16. Then things got bad. Jake bumped into me pretty hard and I fell on the ground with all my weight on my right knee. I clutched me knee and gritted my teeth I was in so much pain.

"Jackie are you okay? Can you get up?" asked Jake worried. I nodded and got up slowly, but it was very painful.

"I think you should go home and rest that knee" said Miguel

"I know I'll see you guys later" with that I started walking, more like limping. It was the most painful walk ever. I got home and noticed three different cars there. It was a red and blue semi- truck, rescue hummer, and a black truck. I shrugged it off and went inside.

"Mom I'm home" I said walking in the living room, but stopped in my tracks when I saw five men there and my dad was home early.

"Hello" I said a little uncomfortable

"Hi you must be Jacqueline I'm Optimus" he said with a smile

"I'm Ratchet" said the other man

"I'm Ironhide" said a another man. Man does he sound grumpy

"I'm William Lennox, but you can call me will and this is Epps" he said

"Hi" I said

"What are you doing here so early you still had like another twenty minutes" said my mom

"I kind of messed up my knee playing basketball with the guys" I said sheepishly

"I knee one day you would get hurt" said My dad

"No pain, no game" I said

"Pain is how people stop playing the game, now sit down and let me see that knee" said my mom

I did what I was told and my mom rolled up pants carefully. Even though she was doing it carefully it still hurt. When my mom saw my knee she gasped and I heard a couple of others. My knee was really purple and swollen, even I didn't think it would be that bad.

"I knew you would get hurt, but this is crazy" said my dad

"Here let me see that knee" said Ratchet. He put my leg on his lap and grabbed it a little. It was painful even with his gentle hands.

"Just put some ice on it and rest that knee and you should be alright." he said

"I've gotten bruises before, but they never get that bad" said Epps

"I did put all my weight on it when I fell" I said

"How did you fall?" asked my dad

"Jake bumped into me. I swear when I get better he better watch his back" I said. I saw Ironhide chuckle.

"I like you already kid" he said. I smiled

"I think you should get to your room and rest" said my mom

"Fine" I said

I went upstairs to my room, but I didn't go all the way. I hid behind a wall and listened in on there conversation. What I heard surprised me on so many levels.


End file.
